Help Me, Dr Lecter
by AngelOfMyBlade
Summary: Dr. Lecter helps a patient in her life. this is my first, so be gentle


"so how are you today, alice?" "good, Dr. lecter" "are you taking your medication?" "no. i don't like the way it makes me think" "and how do they make you think?" "they don't. that's the problem. I have no thoughts, I feel like I'm just another one of the masses" "but all of your dreams and thoughts of killing and death are gone, correct? are you depressed anymore, alice?" "I'm depressed because I don't have my insight, doctor. I want my insight. I just don't want to remember my childhood." "but if you do not want to take the medication then you must accpet your past. If you want me to, I can help you. You just have to tell me what it is you want to go away" Doctor Hannibal Lecter had grown quite fond on alice over the past few months. he enjoyed her quiet brooding about god and her politeness, yet friendliness, towards him. she had come to his office on their first day in all black, black lipstick and talons included. He had commented briefly on how it was unappealing for her to dress that way at the end on their session, and the next time they met she was wearing clean jeans and a nice shirt. he did not like how he could not get in her head. she had the look on her face that he had as a teen when he would recall Mischa leaving him forever. this made him want to know more about her. he wanted to know why she had that look. alice looked at him and she opened her mouth to speak. then closed it and shook her head. "not today," she whispered, "not today, doctor." "you've been saying that every session, alice." alice smiled sadly. "I know. And one day I will tell you. I promise." there was a knock on the door and alice's caveman foster father stormed in. "done?" alice nodded and jumped out of her seat. All of the sadness and security faded from her face. "we're done." she reported to the man. Dr. Lecter stood up from behind his desk. "I would like to shedule an appointment for saterday." "she can't" he growled and pulled her close to his side. Terror quickly crossed her face. "she'll be here next week, same time." Dr. Lecter politely smiled at the man that scared alice. "OK." He shook alice's hand and slipped a card into her pocket at the same time. ~~~ once home dr. lecter was gretted by clarice starling. she covered him in kisses but stopeed when she noticed that his were not as passionate as usual. "whats wrong, darling?" she aked. "there's a girl that reminds me of my as a child. she is terrified of her foster father and she wont tell me anything about herself, but she has herself diagnosed." "how is that?" "restricted by her past" he chuckled. "thats all she'll really say about it" after dinner and coffee the two headed up to bed. clarice had gotten into her her nightgown when there was a faint knock on the door. dr. lecter put his shirt back on and opened the door. alice stood on the porch, torn and shaking. he led her into the study, where there was a fire on the hearth. clarice handed her a cup of tea before she went back upstairs to her room. he sat across from alice. she was wrapped in a blanket, sipping her tea. after a few moments she realized he was staring and looked him right in his maroon eyes. "i'm sorry i can univited, doctor. but your address was on the card and i had to come." "thats fine. though i must confess, i am curious to know the reason you arrived at midnight." "richard and i had a fight and i left. i cant stand that house anymore" "what was the arguement about?" "you," dr. lecter sat back, shocked and alice stared at him. "he said i was becoming too dependent on you, which is true. but you're the only person i trust." "but how do you know i'm trustworthy?" alice stood up and walked over to him. then grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes. "you would never hurt me, doctor. i can see it in your eyes. i'm something familiar to you." once again, he was sent into a quick shock. "how do you know this, alice?" she sat on the floor next to his chair and layed her head on his leg. "i just do. please dont make me go back..." she cried softly as he caressed her hair. "i wont, alice. you're safe here" 


End file.
